ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of Duty: Ghosts 2 (2016)
''Call Of Duty: Ghosts 2 ''is a shooter-genre video game and the thirteenth installment to the mega-hit gaming franchise, Call Of Duty. The game will be developed by the creative writers of Infinity Ward ''and advertising comes with ''Activision. The game is released in the United States on October 29th, 2016 and released on current-generation consoles, Xbox One and PS4. Story After Logan Walker is dragged across the island, during Project LOKI, by the evil Federation commander, Rorke, Hesh goes on a quest to hunt down Rorke and save his brother. When doing so, Ghosts align themselves with the Army Rangers to take down the more-powerful Federation. Countless lives are lost and it is up to the Ghosts squad to protect the world from annihilation. Characters # Hesh Walker- older brother of Logan Walker and son of the dead Elias. He is the pilot and head of the Ghost-Ranger Division. He is a very vital character, as the player uses him most of the game, actually speaking. In the end, Hesh takes on the commander position for the Ghosts squad. # Logan Walker- younger brother of Hesh Walker and son of the dead Elias. He is a member of the Ghosts squad and a dedicated, hear-sacrificing soldier, for putting up with Rorke's traps. In the end, gets crippled horribly. # Thomas Merrick- the commander of the Ghosts. Like the first game, he is very arrogant, but self-made and a brave soldier. In the end, he dies because of Bassilev and Rorke. # Niko Silovai- a dedicated soldier to the Russian force army and an old friend of Keegan, Niko is a loyal, self-made, very brave, and daredevil-like soldier, with wits and responsibilities. After being saved from Keegan years ago, he joins the Ghosts in the quest of ending the Federation. In the end, Niko turns out to be working for the Federation and Hesh kills him OR saves him. # Keegan Russ- airforce and gun manager of the Ghosts army, Keegan stays very silent and is the "Ghost" of the Ghosts squad. When Merrick dies, he helps the hands of the two brothers, Hesh and Logan. In the end, retires. # Gabriel Rorke- the main villain of the video game and the old friend of Elias Walker, Rorke continues to be the cold-hearted villain he is, by capturing and torturing the young Logan. Forms an alliance with Bassilev, leader of the Ultranationalities, after Makarov. In the end, is put to a high-security prison off the islands of New York. # Vladimir "Bassilev" Ultran- the secondary villain of the game, leader of the Ultranationalities, and the right-hand-man of Rorke. Bassilev is a very cruel and menacing villain, with no heart at will and will do anything to succeed a certain goal. He is in mourning and honors his "lord", Vladimir Makarov. In the end, gets brutally killed by Keegan. # John Price- once the leader of the British forces nearly two decades ago, John Price is now living in a horrible-condition life and is in hiding from Bassilev, in revenge for his "lord". Price, who meets the Ghosts, is seen and talked to in the mission, German Fire-Soap Price. In the end, is confronted by Soap, who still seems to be alive! Category:Video games